Emma Approved: Multiple Confrontations
by TheTudorRoseQueen
Summary: After Boxx Hill, Emma has changed. She's lost Alex and her trust in Jane and Miss Bates. Now, it's time for change. Guilt, forgiveness, jealousy, love? Is it something Emma Woodhouse can handle? There's nothing Emma Woodhouse can't handle. Right? Emma/Alex set after Big Girls Don't Cry.


**Emma Approved: Multiple Confrontations **

All he could see was Emma. He hated reprimanding her, he truly did; but if he didn't say something to her – Emma would never learn from her mistakes. The evening at Boxx Hill had gone too far. They both knew it – Alex and Emma both knew how sensitive Maddie Bates was. It was true, neither Emma nor Frank Churchill showed compassion for Maddie. Alex was aware from the start that Frank had been a bad influence on Emma. Emma would have just put it off as him being jealous of Frank – yes, Alex was the jealous type, but wasn't everyone? After all, Emma had been invidious of Jane and all her accomplishments. There was no denying the fact that Emma had always been that way towards Jane – even Annie knew! On the downside, after Frank Churchill's sudden arrival, he really did bring out the worst in Emma.

Frank didn't deserve Emma, (neither did Senator Elton). In fact, no one really _deserved_ her. Alex knew Emma too well. She considered herself higher than everyone else at times. Even though she had a strange way of showing things, Emma _did _care about people. It wasn't always in their best interest, it was more her interests, she still cared. That's what drove Alex up the wall with his co-partner. Alex cared about her…he wanted to see her do well and strive. He _wanted _the company to grow, he did! He wanted to see Emma happy. And she was happy. Emma was the happiest when it was Alex and Harriet in the office with her. It was like they were the three musketeers. Together, they could do anything. They could conquer anything – from Senator Elton's wedding to two events in one week like Annie's baby shower (even though Emma wasn't there for most of it) and Boxx Hill.

Would the company really survive if Alex left it permanently? He was sure it would – one way or another, as long as it was _Emma Approved_, Emma would do it. The company_ would_ survive but something gnawed in the back of his thoughts, but what about Emma? He's known Emma to persevere and be strong. Last he'd seen her, Alex made her cry. Emma _never _cried. Maybe his opinion of her really did affect her. Not just after Boxx Hill but before that. She never would admit it though.

The only thing left to do was to talk to her. Alex and Emma both needed to work things out first. He wanted so badly to talk to her but first lessons had to be learned. Alex couldn't go to the office. No, he needed to leave. He didn't want to talk to Harriet. Maybe Annie would listen or even Isabella. He could always try his brother, John but that would always complicate things more. Nonetheless, he still called him anyway.

"John, are you busy?"

"_I'm never busy for my little brother. What do you need_?" John inquired.

"It's about Emma." Alex answered.

"_Have you told her how you really feel about her_?"

"What?" Alex exclaimed, annoyed. "No…she's just a friend, John."

"_Sure she is. What's going on? Is it about that Boxx Hill incident? Annie told us about it_. _Listen, just talk to Emma. I'm sure she feels bad enough about you leaving her and ignoring her. You two need to sort things out like Izzy and I did."_

Alex sighed in frustration before sinking into his couch.

"I don't know if I can work at the company anymore, John. She never takes my advice when I offer it to her. If she wants to do it her way, then that's fine. Emma can do it how she wants. After all if it isn't Emma Approved, she doesn't accept it."

"_Just talk to her, man. I've gotta run. I'll call you later." _

**.::~*~::.**

A few days later, Emma tried to keep herself busy in her office while Harriet took phone calls for her. It wasn't the same with Alex at the office but they were getting back on business. Like Harriet had said, no more moping around and eating ice cream. Emma had work to do. If she wanted to make other lives better, she had to start with her own. With the help of Harriet, she knew she could make this successful in bettering herself. She needed a change. Emma knew that would come first by apologizing to Maddie Bates about her horrid behavior at Boxx Hill. She should never have treated Maddie the way she did. If anything, Emma should have followed by Maddie's example. She always appreciated the little things in life and was grateful for everything she had and loved all her friends even if it was only a few people. Maddie Bates had a pure heart and Emma wished she could have gone back and changed the events of Boxx Hill. Harriet walked in to Emma's office, snapping Emma from her thoughts.

"Emma, Maddie's here to see you." Harriet exclaimed.

Emma felt her heart clench and a knot tighten in her throat. Even after the events of Boxx Hill, Maddie still wanted to see Emma?

"Of course! Please, send her in right away."

"Okay,"

Harriet went to get Maddie and Emma let out a sigh. She wasn't ready to face Maddie but if she didn't, Emma couldn't begin her own change. Maddie smiled as she saw Emma and went to sit down beside her.

"Maddie, I am so, so, so sorry for what I did to you at Boxx Hill. I should never had said those things about your jams or insulted you in front of everyone. You have always been so sweet and kind and caring to all of us. I don't even deserve your forgiveness." Emma said, feeling the knot tighten in her throat.

"Oh, sweetie, I suppose my jams _are_…a little out there. But you know I only did what you advised. I was putting myself out there and making _my_ life better. You are a wonderful person, Emma Woodhouse, you really are. We all make mistakes – but the most important thing is that we learn from them and that is what makes us stronger…and what makes us better people." Maddie smiled at Emma and held out her arms.

Emma gave her a lopsided smile and accepted the embrace from Maddie. Emma allowed herself to cry again as Maddie kissed her forehead.

"There's no need for that. You are brilliant, Emma Woodhouse. I just wanted to stop by and say that my business is growing and I have made excellent investments, because of you. Of course most of the money I'm earning now is going to foundations and other causes."

"That's wonderful to hear, Maddie. I'm happy for you. I really am." Emma replied, after wiping her tears.

She chuckled a little and smiled at Maddie.

"I really am sorry, Maddie for what I—,"

"Emma, it's in the past. I've moved on. Now you need to move on too. Okay?" Maddie interrupted, with a small laugh. "Moving on and starting fresh, now isn't that _Emma Approved?_"

Emma smiled, laughed and gave a nod.

"Thank you, Maddie Bates,"

"No, thank _you_, Emma," she replied, whilst getting up. "Well, I've gotta run. Mama is waiting for me. She doesn't know yet about how my business is going. Oh she's going to be so excited!"

Emma sighed and looked down at her hands that were resting in her lap. She sat in silence for several long moments, replaying what just happened. If people should be more like anyone, they should be more like Maddie…genuine, friendly, and loving. A knock at her office door startled Emma. She jumped and turned around. It was Alex. There he was in a blue button down shirt, khakis and his shirt tucked in. He was leaning against the door, his hands in his pockets.

"Alex," Emma said, scooting over. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. Just saw Maddie leaving…she seemed happy."

"Why wouldn't she be? Her business is doing really well. She just told me."

"Emma—,"

"I don't need this right now. I've already apologized to Maddie, Alex. I already feel guilty enough as it is."

Alex sighed and moved his way over to sit beside Emma. She was looking away from him, her hands gripping the bench on either side of her. Emma was biting her lower lip, probably biting back another retort or a smart ass comment.

"Look, Emma…I'm – I'm not here to yell at you. I already did that. You needed that scolding."

"I know I did. I realize what I did was horrible. If you're not here to yell at me, then why are you here?"

Alex and Emma both stared at each other. Emma looked hopeless – something she rarely looked. She was always confident and beautiful. Wait…what? Alex thought. Of course, she was always beautiful to him. Emma was too far-fetched for him. She would never have him. _What the hell, Alex? _He thought again.

"Alex?" Emma asked.

"Emma, you need – I need to tell you the truth. I don't know why I came back. I honestly don't. But, I'm glad you apologized to Maddie."

"Alex, are you really leaving the company?" Emma inquired. "Please, please stay. We started this together. I know Harriet and I are capable of doing this together but it's not the same without you. You and I are old friends, Alex. I don't want to lose that. Our friendship means a lot to me."

Alex sighed, defeated. Emma gave him the pleading look. He rolled his eyes and smirked playfully.

"Fine, I'll stay. We need a change though."

"YOU WILL? Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Alex!" Emma squealed, while hugging him tightly. "Don't worry. Harriet and I are already working on change. The first big things to change are my priorities."

"That's a good start."

"Oh shut up," Emma said, nudging him lightly.

She smiled and he smiled back at her.

"I'm serious."

"When are you not?"

"Valid point,"

"Hey, Emma – there's – oh! Hi Alex! Are you back for good?"

"Hello, Harriet, and yes – I am taking my old position. If that's alright with Emma,"

"You know it is."

Alex got up and left the girls alone. Harriet smiled as she went to sit beside Emma. Both girls were extremely happy. Emma hadn't felt this happy in a long time. She was genuinely happy.

"What's up, Harriet?"

"Never mind, it's not really that important anyway." Harriet was blushing.

Emma took notice of this at once and grinned.

"So, not that it's really my business, but who's the guy?"

"What?"

"You're blushing, did something happen to you, Harriet?"

"Well…it's the same guy who I've liked for a long time. He just always makes me smile when I think of him or see him."

"That's wonderful, Harriet! Can I guess who it is? Don't worry…this will stay between the two of us. Is he tall?"

"Mm…yeah, a little taller than me,"

"Is he handsome?"

"Extremely handsome…I've always wondered why he doesn't have a girlfriend."

"It's Frank Churchill isn't it?"

Harriet laughed and shook her head.

"Frank Churchill?" Harriet exclaimed, in disbelief. "What made you assume that I like _Frank Churchill_?"

Emma stared at her friend incredulously.

"But…you said what about when he rescued you when you're car was stranded – and the coyotes?"

Harriet shook her head and laughed again.

"Oh! No, Emma! I was talking about Mr. Knightley – that night he rescued me from embarrassment. It was when he offered to take me as his plus one to the dinner party with the Eltons. He's always been so nice to me and caring."

"Alex Knightley?" Emma asked, again.

Harriet continued giggling.

"I can't believe you'd actually think I'd consider dating Frank Churchill." Harriet's smile and giggling faded as she looked at Emma.

Emma was beyond confused. Harriet and Alex? Ugh…that just sounded as appalling as Harriet and Senator Elton. No…Harriet and Alex would never last. It just couldn't happen. Harriet was way out of Alex's league. Was it possible that Alex liked her? No…he – he couldn't!

"Emma? What's wrong?" Harriet asked.

"You and Alex?"

"I mean, it's not like you've ever been interested in him. You only see him as your co-partner! You're never interested in what he likes." Harriet explained. "I thought you'd be happy for me, Emma. You know what? Just…never mind. Forget it, I – I need to get back to work."

"Harriet—,"

Their secretary was gone from Emma's office. Why hadn't she approved of Harriet's infatuation towards Alex? Emma wasn't even sure of her own feelings anymore. Was it possible she didn't want Alex and Harriet together because…

It hit her hard. It shouldn't have but it did.

"I'm the one who's supposed to be with him. Not Jane or Harriet. Me. Emma Woodhouse. It's always been him."

She couldn't even say it. She couldn't say the words. Not until she was certain…certain of her own emotions and his emotions. What if he didn't – _no, stop it_ _Emma, _she interrupted herself. There was one way to find out. Emma grabbed her purse and her car keys. She was closing the office early after. She needed time to think. Emma stopped at Alex's desk, watching him work.

"You heading out?" he asked.

"I love you, Alex Knightley."

He stopped typing and looked at her. She was anxious; he could see her anxiety written all over her. Alex was about to get up.

"No, don't – don't get up. I just…you mean everything to me. I couldn't have started this business without you. I don't know if I could have continued without you. Though I may never admit this again so don't rub it in my face, I need you, Alex. I need you here with me because I love you. You are the only one for me."

There was a silence in the space between them. It was tense and it frightened Emma.

"That's all," she said, before storming out.

Tears blurred her vision as she ran down the small flight of steps and out the front door of the office to her car. Emma could handle anything but not right now. She fumbled with shaking hands for her car keys. Emma cried out in frustration as she couldn't find them – something that normally wasn't a problem.

"Emma! Emma wait!" Alex yelled at her as he ran to her car in the parking lot. "What is going on? Emma, look at me."

He placed his hands on either side of her face. With his thumbs, he wiped away tears from her face.

"What are you even doing here, Alex?" she asked her voice shaky from the tears.

"Emma, I –,"

"No!" she said, quickly. "Don't say anything you might regret."

"Okay, I won't." Alex let go of her and started heading back towards the building.

Emma felt the tears threatening to fall again as he was willing to let her go.

"Please, wait! Alex!"

She grabbed his arm and he turned to look at her, a look on his face she'd never seen before.

"I can't make great speeches, Emma. You know I've never been interested in that kind of thing but right now, I just need to get this out. You know me and how honest I've always been. And, I have known you your entire life. If I didn't love you, I might be able to talk about it more. To you, it's probably seemed like all I've ever done is yell at you and argue with you. That's the thing about you that I love the most, Emma Woodhouse, you have been able to withstand that all the years you've known me. You know how I work and I know how you work. We're a match; we understand each other better than anyone else could understand us."

He placed his hands on either side of her face again and brushed away a stray tear that'd fallen from her brown eyes. For once in her life, Emma Woodhouse was wordless.

"Emma?"

She let out a laugh and took hold of his hands.

"Is this really happening?" she asked, softly. "All this time, you have always been there. It's always been you, hasn't it? I've just been so blind. Alex Knightley, I love you."

"My dearest Emma, I have always loved you. I always will."

Their kiss was perfect. Everything finally seemed to fall into place. Emma had never felt happier with anyone. Alex was hers. She was his. That was enough for both of them. That was definitely…_Emma Approved. _

**.::~*~::.**

THE END! I hope you all enjoyed it! I am so excited to see the last few episodes of Emma Approved and I can't wait to see what happens I'm just on the edge of my seat even though I know the story of Emma so well. Please, review and tell me what you think!


End file.
